


Fairytales

by curiousity_is_me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousity_is_me/pseuds/curiousity_is_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi isn't paying attention to Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales

"Levi. Levi. Levi. Babe. Honey. Shortie. Baby. Levi. Levi. Leviii,"

Eren whines, poking Levi's arm with every word, still earning no response from the elder. 

Eren sighs, watching as Levi keeps reading his book- The Grimm Fairytales, by the way- and his irritated face slowly turns into a soft smile as he watches Levi. 

His lips and eyes constantly change as his eyes run across the pages, his lips twitching upwards, just barely, when something gruesome happens, and his eyes lighting up when something happens that he likes. 

"I love you."

'/shit/' Eren did not mean to say that. Sure, they had been dating for a while, (4 months, actually) yet the topic of love was still unspoken of. 

Levis face turns to one as shock as he turns to see Erens shocked and scared face. Erens face is bright red as he stutters, "I-I mean, I just, I don't, I mean, I do mean it, but I, I know that you don't feel the same probably and I'm sorry I just-"

Suddenly, Levi is pushing his lips onto Erens, actually smiling. 

"I love you too, brat."

 


End file.
